


Sueña de día <<Bokuto Koutarou>>

by AMinuteToBreath



Series: Just a Little Secret [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: like a bunch all put together, many mental disorders, very small mention of kuroo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMinuteToBreath/pseuds/AMinuteToBreath
Summary: Algunos momentos no sabe si en realidad está soñando o si solo está planeando algo que hacer
Series: Just a Little Secret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595635
Kudos: 3





	Sueña de día >

**Author's Note:**

> Esto estuvo muy intenso, lo encontré en una de mis carpetas y me pareció bien subirlo (ojalá no me haya equivocado ;u; )  
> hay intento de asesinato pero en si nada cercano (creo)

Hoy era un buen día. Se sentía como si por fin als palabras falsas que le ice a los demas comienzan a llegarle a el, como si de repente todo lo que decía le comenzaba a a afectar de verdad a pesar de que era solo una ilusion de su maldita mente trasntornada.

O era normal, no importa lo que os demas le intentaran convencer, él lo sabía casi a la perfeccion pero no llegaba a molestarle, después de todo el mundo era suyo este día.

\- ¡Bokuto, abre la puerta! – tragar, tragar, tragar, se sentía tan bien el comer en estos momentos, sentir el como la comida estaba pasando por su garganta hasta el fondo de su estomago era una sensacion que no quería olvidar. Hace mucho que no la sentíaa y en esos momentos simplemente no recordaba ael porque no lo hacía si se sentía tan bien. No era alguien valioso pero lo sera si lo quiere porque puede y hoy será su día, su día dde felicidad donde por fin puede dominar al mundo a pesar de que este intente oponerse a sus egoístas deseos.

Una risa histerica salió de su garganta mientras que arrojaba la comida en sus manos a la puerta ientras que esta caía por culpa de la fuerza ajena pero no importaba, era más fuerte que Kuroo y Akaashi y ellos oslamente le recordarían lo mortal y estupido que es en realidad y no necesita eso en estos momentos. Ahora es su momento de brillar como la estrella que es. O era, antes de que le sacaran del equipo de universidad por haber atacado a un inocente.

No era inocente, no ear inocente pero le creyeron solo porque el estaba mal de la cabeza pero no importaba, ya lo había perdonado y de todos modos nadie más estaba presente y no le iban a creer a un enfermo como él.

Siguió riendo mientras que escapaba corriendo por el pasillo de su apartamento triste y miserable en el que se había sumido después de haber sido expulsado del equipo. Se sentía libre como el viento, se sentía libre y poderoso, como si todo lo que alguna vez lo estuvo molestando hubiera decidido dejarle ser feliz por una vez después de que todos los de Fukurodani se hartaron de el interrumpiendo su hermoso y coordinado entrenamiento.

Sentía las piedras bajos sus pies descalzos mientras que corría por la tierra de dulces y alegría que se había vuelto el mundo, era libre, era poderoso, ¿Qué le paraba de intentar conquistar el mundo en estos momentos? ¡Era Bokuto Koutaro!

Por una vez en su vida era alguien en este triste y miserable mundo y lo amaba, quería correr saltar, podía rematar todo lo que quisieran sin problemas después de todo era la estrella numero uno. Estaba en el equipo de universidad de voleibol y en el equipo nacional y era amado por todos los que estaban cerca de ahí.

¡Su vida era un maldito sueño que todos anhelaban pero nunca tendrán porque todos los demas eran unos malditos inutiles que no logran comprender nada de loq ue está pasando!

¡Era el rey dominante de este mundo y nadie iba a poder negarse! ¡Conquistará mundos alternos que esta podrida realidad donde ya es el más fuerte a pesar de que los demás no se den cuenta de eso! ¡Hará que Akaashi ruege por su perdon y que vuelva a ser su amigo pues era el mas fuerte del mundo y podía lograr recuperar a su acomodador si así quería porque el puede y quiere!

¡Es más! ¡¿Quién necesita a alguien tan egocentrico como Akaashi?! ¡Él no estaba enfermo como Akaashi y puede jugar sin desangrarse! Nadie necesita a Akaashi.

Comenzó a reir mientras que aceleraba el paso. ¡Era un genio! ¡Nadie necesita a Akaashi! ¡Entonces lo eliminará para que todos se den cuenta que en realidad Akaashi no era el que sostenía a Fukurodani cuando el estaba!

¡Malditos insencible, él era quien se esforzaba extra para poder llevar a Fukurodani cuando nadie más estaba dispuesto a darlo! ¡ÉL ERA QUIEN SANGRABA SOLO PARA LOGRAR PERFECCIONAR UN MOVIMIENTO, NO AKAASHI!

¡AKAASHI ES NADIE IMPORTANTE! ¡ÉL LO ES! ¡TODO EL MUNDO LO QUIERE A EL NO A AKAASHI! ÉL NO HABÍA ATACADO A NADIE, NO SE MERECÍA NADA DE LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO Y TODO PORQUE NI SIQUIERA LO CONSIDERAN A EL COMO ALGUIEN.

Y todo por culpa del egocentrista y narcisista de Akaashi Kenji. El malditamente perfecto y hermoso Akaashi que aparentemente tiene razón para llamarle demente si aparecía en Fukurodani con ropa roja. Ni siquiera sabía de donde había aparecido la sangre falsa pero seguramente todo es culpa de Akaashi.

\- ¡Akaashi Kenji! ¡Abre la puerta maldito desgraciado! – rie porque es lo único que puede hacer. Es hermoso, la luna es hermosa y la escena a sus pies es hermosa. Él siempre fue el que tenía control sobre Akaashi, nunca fue la marioneta de nadie y de nada. El es el más fuerte de todos y lo iba a demostrar si nadie era capaz de creerle sus palabras simplemente porque no había tomado las pastillas de ese día.

\- ¡Sal de mi casa enfermo! ¡La policía está de camino! – reir y reir es hermoso, siente como si todo estuviera en el lugar adecuado para hacer creer a Akaashi que tiene alguna decision en un jeugo que el planeo y ejecutó.

\- ¡¿POLICÍA?! ¡QUE VENGAN ACÁ! ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS COMO USTEDES ME AMTARON POR SER DEMASIADO PIADOSO! ¡SON DÉBILES, DÉBILES, DÉBILES! – corrió intentando alcanzar aquel hombre desconocido mientras que reía. No sabía que juego del gato y el ratón estaban jugando pero sabía que no podía perder. ERA SU JUEGO, EL TIENE POR FIN EL PODER DE DECIDIR QUE ESTÁ PASANDO.

¿Gritos y risas escuchaba pero a quien le importa eso? ¡Nadie disfruta una buena obra sin la persecucion del débil e indefenso antagonista mientras qu emuere acribillado por la gloria del personaje principal. Nadie quiere a Akaashi y el iba a eliminarlo como el buen heroe que era. Porque eso era, erea el fuerte heroe invencible al cual todos amaban y respetaban. Triste Akaashi que no supo como respetarlo e intentó manipularlo con su débil poder mental. Triste bruja sin cara en frente suyo que ha caído a causa de los espíritus ayudandolo a matar a su presa. A la indefensa presa que nadie conoce.

\- ¡Bokuto! – pobre presa intentando atinarle el nombre de su depredador para que pueda dejarlo ir libre de cualuqier castigo como la muerte.

\- ¡ESO! ¡GRITA MI NOMBRE COMO TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS MALDITO! – risas histéricas mientras que avanzaba unos pasos, era su oportunidad de cazar a su presa, de por fin saciar esta hambre que no paraba de sentir desde que nació. Un hambre voraz por algo que le satisfalga pero nada lo hace. Nadie puede satisfacer a la bestia que lleva en su interior.

\- ¡Bokuto!

Era poderoso y grande, era poderoso e imponente.

\- ¡Bokuto!

Era el heroe que todos amaban y querían, al cual todos buscaban cuando se encontraban en problemas por que con su luz podía disipar a cualquier demonio que quisiera acercarsele en medio de la noche.

Pero era un heroe defectuoso que no podía contra el triste paso del tiempo.

\- ¡Bokuto-san! – una leve sacudida le hizo osnreir de aquella manera tan falsa que le había enseñado su amdre antes de que se la llevaran los oficiales por cargos de homicidio.

\- Perdon Akashe, simplemente me distraje un momento-

Algun día después comprobaría si lo que imaginaba era una realidad que anhelaba o simplemente un sueño estúpido que nunca logrará.


End file.
